Time Line
by DarkBlueLynx
Summary: Pewaris yg meninggalkan tahta demi khidupan normal.Dia meninggalkan semuanya untuk sebuah kehidupan biasa tanpa kekuasaan.Tak seorangpun mencurigai dirinya sebagai salah satu dri para pewaris.Tapi,ada satu hal.Kenyataan bahwa teman" lamanya sdg memburunya dg kemungkinan menghancurkan penyamaran dan kehidupan normalnya.AU. Mafia,Underground.Posesif!Akashi. Protektif!GoM.Transl Vers
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Timeline**

**Authoress : DarkBlueLynx **

**ID: 8447895**

**Status : Not Completed**

**Beta: ****ShinYuu-tachi**

**Summary :**

Seorang pewaris yang meninggalkan tahtanya demi memperoleh kehidupan normal. Dia meninggalkan semuanya untuk memulai kehidupan baru, sebuah kehidupan orang biasa tanpa ada kaitannya dengan kekuasaan. Tiada seorang pun yang mencurigai dirinya sebagai salah satu dari para pewaris. Akan tetapi, ada satu kenyataan yang tak ia sadari. Kenyataan bahwa teman-teman lamanya telah memburunya dengan kemungkinan mereka menghancurkan penyamaran serta kehidupan normalnya. AU. Mafia, Underground. Posesif!Akashi. Protektif!GoM.

* * *

AN

Ehem, seperti yang tertulis di summary, cerita ini merupakan hasil convert Timeline ku yang bahasa inggris ke bahasa Indonesia karena beberapa request. Yang kemudian di convert oleh ShinYuu-tachi (THANK YOU SO MUCH ) karena aku ga bisa nulis cerita pake b indo . Rasanya pasti aneh dan kagok _ _) aku lebih nge recommend Timeline versi Inggris, karena ada beberapa istilah dan phrase yang tentu aja, ga cocok di translate ke b indo.

Currently, Timeline yang asli uda.. 5 chapter.. chapter ke enam ga aku itung karena menurutku masih jelek banget (well, chapter paling parah dri chapter lain, at least.) and aku mau ngerevisi setelah UUB, UUS dll *sigh*

Enjoy~

* * *

**Timeline**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

_**"You should have known a better way than believing your lies."**_

"_**Seharusnya kau sudah tahu yang lebih baik daripada mempercayai kedustaanmu sendiri."**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.  
**_

Seorang pria berbalutkan setelan hitam duduk nyaman di sebuah kursi mobil hitamnya yang mengkilap. Lengan kirinya diletakkan di tepi jendela mobil itu; menyangga kepalanya sementara ia menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya, terlihat merenung. Dia sedang mengamati dua sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari mobilnya. Mereka sedang bercakap-cakap dengan riangnya, sosok yang lebih kecil sedang menyesap minuman favoritnya sementara yang satu lagi mengunyah tumpukan tinggi makanannya. Mereka terlihat puas dan benar-benar seperti orang biasa pada umunya dari sudut pandang orang luar.

Namun pria ini bukanlah orang biasa.

Ia menyadari bagaimana senyum dan persona bahagia dari laki-laki yang lebih kecil itu tidaklah tulus ataupun sungguhan. Rasanya seperti terpaksa, atau lebih tepatnya—

_Itu hanyalah bagian dari kesopan-santunan._

Hal itu melunakkan kemarahan pria tadi, meskipun hanya sedikit.

Pria berbalut setelan mahal itu berhenti menggigiti kukunya dan meletakkan tangannya secara malas pada roda kemudi—

-hanya untuk mencengkramnya erat, seakan hidupnya bergantung pada benda itu atau lebih tepatnya, kendali dirinya yang bergantung di benda tersebut. Dia melihat pemuda yang lebih tinggi membelai pipi laki-laki yang lebih kecil seakan-akan ia memilikinya. Segera saja, pemuda yang lebih kecil menaruh tangannya di atas tangan pemuda yang satunya, membujuk pemuda itu untuk melepaskan tangan dari pipinya dengan menggerakkan mulutnya terburu-buru dan sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya.

Merengut, pemuda besar itu akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari pipi si pemuda kecil, akan tetapi ia gagal menyadari ekspresi tidak nyaman yang terus berkelebat di wajah luar pemuda kecil yang monoton itu. Pria dalam mobil gemetar tanpa kendali sementara dorongan untuk melukai pria besar itu semakin menguat di setiap sentakan ketidaknyamanan yang pemuda kecil itu perlihatkan. Bukankah hal itu sudah jelas, bagaimana laki-laki besar itu tidak bisa menyadarinya berada di luar pehamamannya.

Pria itu mengawasi untuk beberapa saat sebelum ponsel dalam sakunya berdering, memperkeruh hati pria yang sudah kesal itu. Dengan gerutuan yang tidak teridentifikasi, pria dalam mobil itu mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan membaca ID si penelpon sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Semuanya sudah hadir di sini," terdengar suara seorang wanita sebelum pria itu bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Aku akan ke sana secepatnya," dia membalas dan mengakhiri panggilan tersebut.

'Jika semuanya sudah di sini... berarti...' pria itu menyeringai senang.

Dia kembali memandangi untuk sesaat dua sosok yang telah ia mata-matai sebelum ia menelpon lagi dengan ponselnya.

"Aku berangkat."

Ia menunggu sampai merasa telah aman meninggalkan pemuda kecil itu kepada para bawahannya yang menyebar di sekitar tempat dua pemuda itu berada, ada yang berada dalam mobil yang mirip seperti miliknya, duduk di café atau hanya berjalan-jalan di sekeliling.

Pria itu memberi tatapan terakhir kalinya pada pemuda kecil yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya, sebelum menyalakan mobil dan meluncur dari pintu besar luar café menuju tempat tujuannya. Pria dalam mobil membiarkan pikirannya berkelana sementara ia memainkan kembali rencana dalam otaknya, sebuah kilatan berbahaya muncul di matanya.

"_Soon, we'll be reunited again, my love. And you'll be mine again, my love, my Tetsu."_

"_Segera, kita akan berkumpul kembali, __my love__. Dan kau akan menjadi milikku lagi, __my love__, Tetsu-ku."_

* * *

So ? Review pls, jadi aku tau, mending di lanjutin translate indo nya atau ga.. thank youuu :D


	2. Another Day, Another Memories

**Title : Timeline**

**Authoress : DarkBlueLynx **

**ID: 8447895**

**Status : Not Completed**

**Beta: ****ShinYuu-tachi**

**Summary :**

Seorang pewaris yang meninggalkan tahtanya demi memperoleh kehidupan normal. Dia meninggalkan semuanya untuk memulai kehidupan baru, sebuah kehidupan orang biasa tanpa ada kaitannya dengan kekuasaan. Tiada seorang pun yang mencurigai dirinya sebagai salah satu dari para pewaris. Akan tetapi, ada satu kenyataan yang tak ia sadari. Kenyataan bahwa teman-teman lamanya telah memburunya dengan kemungkinan mereka menghancurkan penyamaran serta kehidupan normalnya. AU. Mafia, Underground. Posesif!Akashi. Protektif!GoM.

* * *

AN :  
HUGE THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWWS

AND YOU LEA, STOP PAKE ACCOUNT KU BUAT NGEREVIEWW, mana buat ngereview fic ku sendiri lagi -_-' daheck lahh.. == kan ud aku buatin acc kmu -_-

Kodok - makasihh :D

MinRisa91 - Same here 8D aku mg lebih comfortable pake ingg.. ap lagi ad bbrapa phrase yang sumpah *menurut aku* aneh banget kalo di indo in.. tpi jadi penasaran juga jadi ne kaya gimana kalo di indo in .. Wkwkwkkw jadilah ni fic ;D thanks reviewnyaa

Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi Sankyuuu QwQ)/ moga" sesuai standart kazu

* * *

**Timeline**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Another Day, Another Memories**

**Hari yang Lain, Kenangan yang Lain**

**.**

"_**And what was left was just a momentary warm"**_

"_**Dan apa yang tersisa hanyalah kehangatan yang sekejap"**_

**.**

* * *

"_Pindah, bergerak, bergerak!"_

_Banyak suara yang mengganggu._

"_K1 pergilah ke arah barat, B3 lindungi M1."_

_Aku mengingat dengan jelas bahwa semuanya teraniaya, penuh kekacauan dan kepanikan._

"_A2 kosongkan area utara ja-"_

"_Aku tahu!" ucap seseorang dengan suara yang agak dalam diiringi suara tembakan yang bergema di belakangnya._

"_M1 segera kosongkan area tengah, B3 lindungi M1 beserta para sandera."_

_Dan aku ingat bagaimana jantungku berdebar begitu keras dan cepat ketika berlindung dari kekacauan di luar sana untuk mengisi ulang amunisi._

"_Sial," aku mendengar K1 mengumpat, kuduga ia bertemu dengan musuh lainnya._

"_Aku bebas," bisikku melalui alat komunikasi di telinga._

"_K2, tetap berada di tempatmu sampai kondisinya cukup aman. Aku akan menyerang pimpinan mereka."_

_Menerima komentar seperti itu, samar-samar teringat perasaanku yang sedikit terluka dan terhina._

"_Aku baik-baik saja, A1," aku bersikeras._

"_Semua sudah dapat dikendalikan, K2. Seharusnya tempatmu adalah area yang netral. Di-"_

_Aku tak lagi mendengar apa yang Akashi katakan karena ketika aku berbalik, mengikuti insting, dengan senapan siap di tangan kanan dan juga bersiap menembak siapapun yang ada di belakangku. Siapapun musuh itu, tembakannya meleset dari titik vitalku di saat aku berbalik ke arahnya, namun peluru tersebut masih menembus bahu kiriku. Dan yang membuatku khawatir, ada beberapa orang lagi di belakangnya._

"_K2, K2, ada serbuan di sekitar wilayahmu!" Momoi berteriak ke alat komunikasi kami._

"_A1, aku akan mengurus yang satu ini," kataku dengan serius sementara aku menembaki musuh sambil melindungi diri dari hujan peluru. Darah mengalir dari lukaku, namun aku tidak mempedulikannya._

"_K2!"_

"_Sial! A1, wilayahku sudah bersih. Aku sudah menuju ke posisi K2."_

"_A2, kuserahkan ia padamu," dengan jelas kudengar Akashi berkata pada Aomine sementara perhatianku masih berada di medan pertarungan._

_Namun, dengan darah yang telah berkurang, aku tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang siap menyerangku dengan pisau, mengendap-endap di belakangku._

"_K2!" teriakan Aomine menyadarkanku akan keberadaan orang di belakangku. Sebelum dapat menghindarinya, orang di belakangku mengalungkan lengannya di leherku dan—_

"_KUROKO!" suara tembakan senapan Aomine lah yang terakhir kali kuingat sebelum pisau itu menancap dalam di tubuhku_

Kuroko terbangun dengan menyentak, bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di wajah dan tubuhnya. Ia terengah dengan mimpi buruk yang terus dimainkan ulang dalam pikirannya. Mata biru mudanya masih sedikit terbelalak oleh ketakutan. Trauma dari peristiwa itu masih melekat dalam benaknya. Tangan dan kakinya menegang hebat, siap menyerang apapun yang datang ke depannya.

Menghirup napas dalam, pemuda itu berjuang melewati napas-napas pendeknya, mengambil segelas air mineral dari atas meja sebelahnya dan meminumnya perlahan. Air itu sedikit menyegarkannya, ia taruh kembali gelas itu. Kemudian ia tempatkan kedua tangannya pada wajahnya dan menutup mata; mencoba menenangkan diri dari terpaan adrenalin tadi.

Tak lama kemudian, ia menoleh ke kanan dan menatap jam digital di atas mejanya.

"Sudah sebegini larutnya, ya?" gumam Kuroko tanpa suara sambil meregangkan badannya; mengendurkan ototnya yang tegang. Menghela napas sekali lagi, Kuroko meninggalkan tempat tidur tunggal yang ia pakai dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi apartemennya yang agak kecil. Apartemennya terlalu kecil untuk dua orang tapi itu sudah cukup bagi Kuroko yang tinggal sendirian.

Sesudah mandi—yang mana syukurlah, ikut merapikan rambut bangun tidurnya yang bandel, Kuroko muncul dari kamar mandi dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dengan berbalutkan handuk di pinggang dan handuk lainnya—lebih kecil, berada di bahunya. Tidak memberi perhatian khusus pada pilihan bajunya, ia berpakaian. Setelah mengganggap dirinya sudah terlihat layak—kaus hitam berlengan pendek, _hoodie_ putih, dan celana jeans hitam ditambah ikat pinggang merah yang terlilit di pinggangnya, ia meraih tas dari meja dan mengisinya dengan buku yang diperlukan serta barang-barang yang dibutuhkan untuk seharian itu. Setelah ia memeriksa kembali agar semuanya sudah tertata, ia mengambil ponsel dan kaus kaki dari meja kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar tidurnya menuju ke dapur. Mengambil sekotak kecil susu, ia meminumnya dalam perjalanan keluar apartemen. Saat meraih sepatu Nike favoritnya, tiba-tiba ia terkaget dengan suara dentuman keras dari pintu di depannya.

"Ayo, Kuroko! Kita akan terlambat jika tidak berangkat sekarang!" Kagami _menggedor_ pintunya.

Sudah lewat dari setahun tapi ia tidak akan pernah bisa terbiasa dengan hal ini.

Menghela napas dalam, dengan cepat Kuroko memakai sepatu dan mengikatnya dengan benar sebelum bangkit dan menyampirkan tas ke bahunya kemudian membuka kunci pintu.

"Kita tidak akan terlambat, karena sekarang baru pukul 7 lewat 20 menit dan kita tidak ada kelas sampai jam setengah sembilan, Kagami-kun," ujar Kuroko datar sembari ia keluar dari apartemennya dan mengunci pintu.

"Tapi kita _kan_ _harus_ sarapan dulu sebelum pergi ke kelas dan kau sudah tahu kalau kita selalu memakan waktu lebih dari 30 menit," gerutu Kagami.

"_Tapi kita harus sarapan terlebih dahulu dan kau sudah tahu kalau kita selalu memakan waktu lebih dari 30 menit, Tetsu-kun."_

"Jika saja Kagami-kun mengurangi porsi sarapannya, maka mungkin kita dapat menghemat waktu sampai 15 menit," balas Kuroko segera dengan nada datar setelah dia, untungnya, tersadar dari lamunan akan masa lalu yang sekelebat muncul dalam benaknya.

Ia sangat bersyukur akan ketidaktahuan Kagami, terutama di saat ia berada dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Ya, ya, ayo pergi," desak Kagami. Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepala geli atas tingkah kawannya.

"Mungkin ini bukanlah gaya hidup terbaik yang kumiliki, tapi..." ia melihat keluar pemandangan di kirinya, dari lantai lima gedung apartemen.

"...ini sudah lebih dari cukup," pikirnya bijaksana diiringi senyum kecil, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti temannya keluar dari gedung apartemennya.

* * *

R& R~


	3. The Shadow

**Title : Timeline**

**Authoress : DarkBlueLynx **

**ID: 8447895**

**Beta-ed by : ****ShinYuu-tachi**. HUMONGOUS THANK YOU FOR YOU 8D  


**Summary :**

Seorang pewaris yang meninggalkan tahtanya demi memperoleh kehidupan normal. Dia meninggalkan semuanya untuk memulai kehidupan baru, sebuah kehidupan orang biasa tanpa ada kaitannya dengan kekuasaan. Tiada seorang pun yang mencurigai dirinya sebagai salah satu dari para pewaris. Akan tetapi, ada satu kenyataan yang tak ia sadari. Kenyataan bahwa teman-teman lamanya telah memburunya dan memiliki kemungkinan yang dapat menghancurkan penyamaran serta kehidupan normalnya. AU. Mafia, Dunia bawah tanah. Posesif!Akashi. Protektif!GoM.

_Italic _: _penekanan_, _masa lampau, kosakata asing_

**Bold** :**penekanan lebih jauh**

('_') : percakapan/dialog dalam hati

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**The Shadow**

**Sang Bayangan**

**.**

_Apa rasanya bila kau hidup tanpa diriku?_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"KAGAMIII!"

Hari Kuroko bermula dengan teriakan nyaring yang berasal dari suara bukan main tingginya milik Riko. Ia dan Kagami baru saja tiba di gedung olahraga yang telah dipinjam untuk pertandingan latihan tim mereka dengan tim basket lain. Mereka terlambat sepuluh menit, yang seharusnya dapat dimaklumi karena mereka mengikuti kuliah ekonomi sebagai pelajaran terakhir sebelum pelajaran praktik. Apalagi yang menambah sial, hari itu mereka ujian—yang mana Kagami yang malang tidak mengerti sama sekali. Itulah sebabnya mengapa mereka terlambat cukup lama, karena Kagami bersikeras menyelesaikan ujiannya meskipun bel sudah berbunyi dan dia tidak mengerti satupun dari soal ujiannya. Jadi, Kuroko menunggunya di luar kelas dan sekarang di sinilah mereka, terengah-engah dengan tetesan keringat di wajah dan belum berganti pakaian.

"KENAPA KALIAN BELUM GANTI BAJU? DI MANA SERAGAM KALIAN? DAN KENAPA KALIAN BERDUA TERLAMBAT?" Riko menjerit seperti _banshee_ sementara Hyuuga dan sisa anggota tim lainnya berkeringat dingin melihat tingkahnya.

"Kagami-kun bersikeras menyelesaikan ujiannya walaupun ia tidak mengerti sama sekali," Kuroko menjawab terus terang sambil menunjuk Kagami.

"KUROKO, KENAPA KAU—eh, Riko-senpai, aku tidak... ampun..." Kagami menjadi panik dan meringkuk ketakutan akan sosok Riko yang terlihat seakan ia akan menggigitnya sampai mati.

"KAGAMIIIII!"

Sementara Riko mulai melancarkan tinjunya, Kuroko menghela napas melihat tingkah laku Kagami dan kakak kelasnya.

"Hyuuga-senpai, aku akan berganti pakaian. Mohon cegah Riko-senpai apabila ia mulai mencekik Kagami-kun hingga tak sadarkan diri."

"Y-ya, tentu," ujar Hyuuga sekenanya karena ia masih menyaksikan pertandingan yang semestinya tidak terjadi antara manajer dan jagoan mereka.

Kuroko berjalan menuju ruang ganti timnya dengan membawa tas kecil berisi seragam olah raga di tangannya. Akan tetapi, sepertinya ia tidak sendiri ketika ia menyadari salah satu kakak kelasnya berada di ruang ganti yang nyaris kosong itu.

"Kiyoshi-senpai," salam Kuroko sopan.

"Ah, Kuroko. Aku mendengar teriakan Riko dari sini. Kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya Kiyoshi ramah sambil mulai berganti pakaian ke seragam miliknya.

"Kagami-kun tidak dapat menyelesaikan ujian tepat pada waktunya," Kuroko menjawab sambil berjalan menuju lokernya.

"Ah, dia tidak pernah berubah, ya," Kiyoshi terkekeh.

Hening menyelimuti selagi mereka sibuk mengganti pakaian sebelum Kiyoshi bersuara kembali.

"Hey, Kuroko?"

"Ya?"

"Aku dengar _ mereka_ akan kembali hari ini."

"Ya. Tadi malam sebenarnya, tetapi baru diumumkan kalau mereka tiba hari ini."

"Ah, begitu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kiyoshi-senpai. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan mereka," Kuroko menjawab simpel.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan mereka ataukah kau hanya meyakinkan dirimu bahwa kau sudah tidak peduli tentang mereka?" Kiyoshi bertanya dengan lembut, menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya.

Kuroko menghentikan gerakannya sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkannya kembali seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kiyoshi hanya menghela napas dan duduk di sebelah Kuroko. Ia mengerti betapa sulitnya hal ini bagi Kuroko, jauh dari orang-orang yang pernah ia sayangi dan berpura-pura bahwa ia tidak peduli terhadap mereka. Belum lagi pemuda itu telah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk berada di sini, di Universitas Seirin sebagai seorang pemuda biasa tanpa gelar apapun.

"Mau mendiskusikannya?" Kiyoshi menawarkan dengan senyum lembut. Lagipula, dia telah menganggap Kuroko seperti adiknya sendiri.

Namun, sebelum Kuroko dapat menjawabnya, suara dentuman keras dari pintu yang dibuka bergaung di seluruh penjuru ruangan, mengejutkan dua laki-laki yang berada di dalamnya.

"Uh, ingatkan aku lagi kenapa dia yang menjadi pelatih kita," rintih Kagami menuju lokernya, tak menyadari suasana suram yang berputar dalam ruang ganti itu.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum pada Kiyoshi sebagai permintaan maaf sebelum ia berdiri. Kiyoshi pun mengangguk tanda mengerti. Lagipula, hanya dia yang tahu identitas asli dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

**.**

_**Flashback**_

**.**

"Jadi, di mana para anggota baru kita?" tanya Kiyoshi kepada teman baiknya yang bersandar di bangku dalam ruangan tim mereka, sedangkan ia berbaring di lantai dan memejamkan mata melepas kelelahan.

"Mungkin Riko sedang menjemput mereka. Tes Riko terlalu sulit untuk mereka. Jadi, kudengar kita hanya mendapat dua anggota baru," Hyuuga berkata dengan malas-malasan.

"Yah, melihat sifat Riko, aku heran masih ada orang yang bisa masuk ke tim kita."

"Aku penasaran siapa mere—"

"Jreeng! Di sinilah kita!" suara riang Riko memotong perkataan Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi membuka matanya untuk bertemu pemandangan seorang pemuda tinggi dan lumayan kekar berambut merah bersama Riko di sampingnya.

"Uh, Riko, di mana yang satunya lagi?" tanya Hyuuga ragu.

"Eh, tunggu. Tadi dia ada bersamaku. Kagami, di mana dia?" Riko bertanya dengan bingung sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

"Dia ada tepat di belakang kita, kan? Sial, orang itu benar-benar tak kasat mata!" Pemuda yang bernama Kagami mengerang.

"Tak kasat mata, ya? Dia mengingatkanku pada—"

"Anu, aku ada di sini," ujar seorang pemuda berambut biru muda yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana, mengejutkan sang kapten dari tim Seirin.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?!" Hyuuga berteriak kaget ketika tiba-tiba pemuda itu sudah duduk di sampingnya. Selagi keributan kecil terjadi di ruangan tersebut, Kiyoshi terlihat sedang mengingat sesuatu saat ia terus menatap pemuda berambut terang di sebelah teman baiknya. Mungkinkah—

"Kuroko? Apakah itu kamu?" Kiyoshi menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Ah, senang bertemu denganmu di sini, Kiyoshi-senpai. Lama tidak berjumpa," balas Kuroko sopan.

"Eh, kau sudah kenal Kuroko sebelumnya?" muncul pertanyaan dari Hyuuga.

"Semuanya, kenalkan Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kagami Taiga. Mereka masih sangat baru di sistem _dunia bawah tanah_ kita. Selain itu, Kagami-kun sebelumnya bersekolah di Amerika dan baru saja kembali, sedangkan Kuroko-kun sempat vakum selama setahun untuk berobat."

"Kagami Taiga. Senang bertemu kalian," salam Kagami sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Senang bertemu dengan kalian," kata Kuroko sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Eh, kembali ke topik awal, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Kuroko, Kiyoshi?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Uh..." Kiyoshi terdiam karena tak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau dia bertemu Kuroko ketika timnya dulu sempat bertarung melawan Generation of Miracles yang terkenal itu, mengingat seperti apa Kuroko menutupi masa lalunya.

"Kiyoshi-senpai menyelamatkanku dari berandalan di sebuah gang tiga tahun yang lalu," Kuroko berbohong tanpa kesulitan.

"Ah, begitu ya..." jawab Hyuuga.

"Oke, sekarang ayo lakukan pemanasan bersama anggota baru kita!" Riko menepuk tangannya.

**.**

**Time skip**

**.**

"Kenapa kau berbohong, Kuroko?" tanya Kiyoshi ingin tahu saat berjalan bersama Kuroko ke sebuah taman kecil yang kosong setelah makan malam yang diselenggarakan Riko di restoran terdekat untuk merayakan masuknya anggota baru. Anggota tim lainnya telah memisahkan diri bersama dengan teman baiknya, mengantar pulang pelatih mereka, sedangkan yang lainnya berjalan menuju rumahnya masing-masing.

"Kurasa aku menginginkan awal yang baru," ucap Kuroko. "Aku tidak ingin diakui karena aku adalah anggota keenam dari Generation of Miracles. Aku..." Kuroko berhenti dan menatap tangannya, "...lelah menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Oleh sebab itu, aku memulai dari awal, jauh dari mereka, jauh dari pusat perhatian."

"Dan kau memilih untuk menjadi seorang _rakyat jelata_ tanpa kedudukan apapun dan menyamarkan masa lalumu dengan yang palsu. Yah, aku tidak menyangka kau memilih Seirin di antara universitas-universitas yang bisa kau masuki," ujar Kiyoshi, mengekspresikan dengan tangannya.

"Benar. Hal yang sama dapat kukatakan kepadamu juga, Kiyoshi-senpai. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kau akan memilih Seirin setelah timmu bubar."

"Yah, menurutku Seirin sangatlah sempurna. Universitas ini masih cukup baru dalam kelas _underground_ dan berada di daerah pinggiran Tokyo, sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mengetahui dirimu serta kepopuleranmu. Di samping itu, merupakan keputusan yang tepat bagi kami untuk berpisah karena kami tidak bertujuan untuk menjadi puncak dari rantai makanan. Berbeda dengan tim lamamu, kami bukanlah kelompok yang terdiri dari para pewaris. Jadi, posisi terbaik yang bisa kami dapatkan adalah—"

"—sebagai bawahan dari para pewaris," Kuroko menyelesaikan pernyataan itu.

"Ya. Oh ya, bukankah kau adalah pewaris satu-satunya di klanmu, Kuroko? Dan kuduga Generation of Miracles tidak tahu keberadaanmu?"

"Ya, aku satu-satunya pewaris. Aku menanggalkan posisiku sebagai pewaris dan menukarnya dengan kehidupan normal. Ayah dan ibuku cukup memahami keadaanku dan membiarkanku melakukannya. Namun sebagai gantinya, aku tidak akan mendapatkan kemewahan yang biasa kudapatkan beserta barang-barang milikku, juga rekening bank yang telah diambil kembali oleh ayahku. Biaya hidupku ditanggung oleh kedua orang tuaku. Akan tetapi, jumlahnya hanya cukup untuk membayar kuliah dan kehidupan sehari-hari. Mereka satu-satunya yang tahu di mana aku tinggal sekarang. Juga kau, Kiyoshi-senpai. Aku rasa teman-teman lamaku tidak akan menjadi masalah karena saat ini mereka dikirim ke luar Jepang selama satu tahun untuk memaksimalkan kemampuan mereka masing-masing."

"Ah, begitu... Mungkin orang tuamu melihat _perubahan_ dari dirimu sebagai hal yang serupa untuk memaksimalkan kemampuan milikmu. Apakah nantinya tidak akan menjadi masalah mengingat kau adalah seorang pewaris?"

"Bila terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, aku bisa memakai tim subordinate di mana aku berada sebagai tim bawahan ku," Kuroko mengangkat bahu.

"Mengapa Kuroko? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa ketujuh dari kalian akan selalu bersama selamanya, melihat betapa eratnya ikatan di antara kalian," Kiyoshi bertanya dengan hati-hati, ia menyadari bahwa ia telah menanyakan hal yang pribadi.

"Itu karena... mereka telah berubah dan mungkin aku tidak bisa menerima perubahan itu," Kuroko berkata dengan nada mengakhiri, tanda ia tidak akan berkata apapun lagi.

Kiyoshi menghela napas melihat masalah yang terlalu menyulitkan bagi seorang pemuda yang belum bisa dibilang dewasa seperti Kuroko. Instingnya sebagai seorang kakak menggerakkan hati Kiyoshi ketika ia menyaksikan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang terlihat hancur. Ia menghela pelan dan menepuk kepala Kuroko.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan melindungimu," katanya dengan seringai lebar. "Selamat datang di Seirin, Kuroko."

_**.**_

_**Flashback end.**_

_**.**_

"...dan kita akan makan malam bersama nanti. Kau bisa ikut, Kiyoshi-senpai?" tanya Kagami.

"Hah?"

"Ia bertanya padamu apakah kau bisa ikut makan malam yang akan Riko-san adakan di rumah Kagami nanti, Kiyoshi-senpai," Kuroko menjelaskan.

"Ah, maaf. Tadi aku melamun," Kiyoshi menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ya, aku ikut. _Ngomong-ngomong_, kita harus segera pergi sebelum—"

"KENAPA KALIAN LAMA SEKALI! PERTANDINGANNYA DIMULAI 3 MENIT LAGI!"

"...tahu kan yang kumaksud?" Kiyoshi berkata enteng sementara adik kelasnya mengeluh pelan.

.

* * *

.

**Time Skip**

.

"BERSULANG!" seluruh anggota tim Hyuuga dan Riko bersorak di apartemen besar Kagami. Mereka berhasil memenangkan pertandingan latihan melawan universitas lokal lainnya, menjadi alasan makan malam di apartemen Kagami sebagai perayaan kemenangan, mengingat terbatasnya keuangan tim mereka serta Riko yang tak bisa memasak sesuatu yang bisa dikonsumsi. Jadi, Kagami menawarkan tempat serta keahlian masaknya.

"Bersulang untuk kolaborasi Kagami dan Kuroko sehingga kita bisa sampai sejauh ini," puji Hyuuga.

"Betul, Kuroko. Kau sangat mahir dan cepat. Mengingat kau masih baru dalam hal ini. Kami hampir-hampir tidak bisa mempercayainya!"

"Ini juga karena semuanya, tidak hanya kami," Kuroko berkata terus terang.

"Kau terlalu merendah, Kuroko!"

"Ayo kita makan, teman-teman!" ajak Kiyoshi berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Selamat makan!"

.

**Time Skip**

**.**

"Aah... kau memang yang terbaik Kagami..." kata Riko yang berbaring di lantai berkarpet.

"Aku setuju untuk yang itu," ujar Izuki sambil menyalakan TV. "Hei, Kagami, apa kau punya saluran acara underground?"

"Ya, ada sekitar 180-190 _channel_ untuk _channel_ Jepang"

"Kau punya apartemen yang sangat besar, Kagami," komentar Hyuuga sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya.

"Uh, ya. Tapi apartemen ini cukup murah ketika pemilik sebelumnya menjual kepadaku," balas Kagami.

"Benarkah? Kau sungguh beruntung!" seru Hyuuga.

"—_dan sekarang, inilah kapten dari Generation of Miracles yang terkenal, Akashi Seijuurou! Berikutnya adalah para anggota Generation of Miracles, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, dan Momoi Satsuki!"_ seru sang pembawa acara.

"Oh, akhirnya mereka tampil di publik setelah vakum selama setahun?" kata Riko, beranjak dari tempatnya ke semula dan duduk agar dapat melihat layar TV dengan lebih jelas.

"_Para penonton dan pemirsa sekalian, setelah sekian tahun menyembunyikan identitas mereka, akhirnya Generation of Miracles muncul ke publik! Mari berikan tepuk tangan untuk mereka!" _sang pembawa acara berkata dengan semangat.

"_Jadi, Akashi-san. Kenapa Anda akhirnya memutuskan untuk tampil ke publik setelah sekian lama?"_

"_Ah, kami semua telah sepakat bahwa bersembunyi bukanlah pilihan yang tepat lagi, melihat kami telah mencapai kuota dari latihan yang diperlukan. Selanjutnya adalah mendapatkan lebih banyak pengalaman sembari melaksanakan tanggung jawab kami sebagai pewaris," _Akashi menjawab dengan lancar.

"_Oh... seperti yang sudah kita ketahui, merupakan hal yang umum bagi para pewaris untuk membentuk timnya sendiri dan melawan tim pewaris lainnya demi mencapai puncak tertinggi. Dan kita semua telah mengetahui bahwa kalian, Generation of Miracles memiliki kesempatan paling besar untuk naik sampai ke puncak. Apa kalian keberatan untuk memberitahu publik bagaimana kalian bisa berkumpul dalam satu kelompok?"_

Para anggota Generation of Miracles saling menatap satu sama lainnya dan menunggu persetujuan dari Akashi. Akashi mengangguk dan memberi isyarat kepada Momoi untuk menjawabnya.

"_Ah, ini adalah kebetulan sebenarnya. Saat mengikuti pesta dansa di mana orang tua kami berkumpul, kami semua secara tidak sengaja bertemu di taman belakang mansion Sei-kun. Saat itu, aku sedang menjelajahi koridor tempat pesta dansa berlangsung bersama Daiki-kun dan kami melihat sekelompok anak-anak yang terlihat seumuran dengan kami sedang bermain di taman. Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk bergabung. Singkatnya, dari pertemuan itu, persahabatan kami mulai tumbuh hingga saat ini. Lalu, merupakan ide Sei-kun untuk membentuk sebuah kelompok bersama. Dan sekarang, di sinilah kami," _Momoi menerangkan.

"_Ah, Anda dan Aomine-san adalah teman sejak kecil, bukan?"_

"_Ya," _Aomine menjawab.

"_Begitu... Kami juga mendengar bahwa kalian semua telah berprestasi sejak dini, kalian sudah menyelesaikan sebagian besar pelajaran dasar yang setara dengan 12 tahun pendidikan selama kalian berada di sekolah dasar. Lalu menyelesaikannya secara sempurna di SMP sambil mengambil pelajaran dasar sistem dunia bawah tanah, baik fisik maupun mental serta ilmu dasar dari jurusan yang akan kalian ambil selanjutnya. Kemudian di SMA, kalian semua mulai mendalami studi dunia bawah tanah dan mampu mendapatkan ilmu setara 5 tahun serta pengalaman langsung dalam 3 tahun. Itulah awal mula kalian disebut Generation of Miracles, dikarenakan bakat dan kemampuan yang bisa dikatakan keajaiban. Setelah kalian semua lulus, kalian mengambil cuti untuk memaksimalkan potensi khusus masing-masing dan sekarang meneruskan kuliah sebagai pendidikan resmi di universitas terkenal sekaligus mencari orang sebagai tim pengganti kalian. Apa saya benar?"_

"_Disampaikan dengan sangat baik,"_ komentar Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"_Jadi Midorima-san, Anda akan masuk ke Shuutoku, kalau tidak salah?"_

"_Hn,"_ Midorima menjawab singkat sambil mengatur posisi benda keberuntungannya hari itu. Sebuah boneka beruang kutub.

"_Apa Anda dan Aomine-san akan masuk ke Touou, Momoi-san?"_

"_Ya," _Aomine menjawab dengan acuh.

"_Yep."_

"_Dan Anda akan masuk ke Kaijou, Kise-san?"_

"_Ya!"_

"_Murasakibara-san akan ke Yosen, sedangkan Akashi-san, Anda ke Rakuzan?"_

"_Mm..." Murasakibara mengiyakan._

"_Itu benar," jawab Akashi._

"_Betapa hebat dan terkenalnya universitas yang akan kalian tempati! Apakah kalian berencana untuk mengambil tim yang sudah ada dari masing-masing universitas kalian untuk dijadikan tim pengganti atau kalian akan memilih ulang?"_

"_Kami masih belum tahu, tapi pastinya kami akan mengamati terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskannya," _Murasakibara menjawab.

"_Oke, satu pertanyaan lagi. Generation of Miracles adalah satu kesatuan dari enam orang ditambah Momoi-san, bukan? Lalu di mana orang keenam dari Generation of Miracles?" _pembawa acara itu bertanya dengan riang, tak sadar akan perubahan samar akan emosi para anggota Generation of Miracles.

Hening sesaat sebelum si pembawa acara kembali bertanya.

"_Jadi?"_

Momoi memandangi wajah-wajah muram sahabatnya sementara otaknya berputar cepat mencari jawaban. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan seperti ini, setidaknya sampai mereka berhasil membawa kembali Kuroko ke dalam tim mereka.

"_Ah, mohon maaf. Kami tidak mengira mendapat pertanyaan itu. Dia masih dalam masa pelatihan. Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk tidak mempublikasikannya sekarang."_

"_Ah, begitu ya. Akan tetapi, terdapat beberapa rumor bahwa ia telah meninggalkan Generation of Miracles. Apakah itu benar, Akashi-san?" _si pembawa acara bertanya lagi.

"_Yah, saat itu kami memang menghadapi masalah yang sangat rumit. Dan ya, dia meninggalkan kami tapi tidak untuk seterusnya seperti rumor-rumor yang beredar. Kepergiannya hanyalah untuk beristirahat semata dan setelah kepergiannya itu, kami menyadari kesalahan dan kelemahan kami. Sebab itulah mengapa kami semua memutuskan untuk vakum demi meningkatkan kemampuan kami."_

"_Jadi, apa dia masih termasuk Generation of Miracles atau tidak?"_

"_Tentu saja," Aomine menyela. "Dia akan selalu menjadi bagian dari kami, tidak peduli apapun. Dan yang seperti Sei katakan, dia tidak meninggalkan kami untuk selamanya. Dia pergi demi menyadarkan kami dari kesalahan sebelum semuanya terlambat,"_ jelas Aomine dengan nada jengkel.

"_Baguslah kalau begitu! Jadi, kapan dia akan kembali?" _tanya si pembawa acara.

"_Kami berencana untuk mengunjunginya sekaligus menjemputnya dari latihannya," _Akashi menyeringai penuh arti.

"_Baiklah. Kami mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk kalian semua. Terima kasih untuk—"_

Kuroko tak lagi mendengar lebih jauh, tangannya mencengkram gelas begitu erat. Bagi orang pada umumnya, pernyataan Sei sama sekali tidak terlihat memiliki arti lain. Namun, baginya—

"Kuroko, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu kelihatan pucat sekali," tanya Kagami cemas.

"**Kami berencana untuk mengunjungi sekaligus menjemputnya dari latihannya,"**

"_**Kami akan membawamu kembali, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi."**_

_**.  
**_


End file.
